Question: $ \dfrac{6}{7} \div \dfrac{4}{6} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{6}{7} \div \dfrac{2}{3} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{6}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{6 \times 3} {7 \times 2} $ $ = \dfrac{18}{14}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{9}{7}$